And They Sang
by bluekinu
Summary: Giezela's 1st experiment, a commotion in the castle, truths told...the whole cast sings!


**And They Sang**

**By: Bluekinu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh, neither the song "Be My Baby" by the Ronnettes.**

* * *

**0913H**

_**POOF!**_

"Ah, finally." Geizela uttered happily under the huge space looking protective suit she wore. She gently picked up the pot of multi-colored hydrangea looking flowers and placed it on the table beside the window. Geizela was so proud of herself, her efforts had finally materialized…spending 3 days inside the lab was something she wasn't accustomed to.

A knock on the door broke her trail of thoughts.

"Geizela..? Are you still in there?" Gunter's voice sounded worried at the other of the door. He was surprised when Geizela told him she wanted to try and do potions, something she hasn't tried before since she had always focused her powers to healing, and besides, Gunter is her adoptive father after all, one of the rare occasions that Gunter's paternal instincts kicks in…if ever it is really classified as paternal.

"I'm here. You can come in now." Geizela replied.

As soon as Gunter pulled open the door, a mass of pinkish smoke blasted out of the room, enveloping the unexpecting Gunter.

"Good thing it smells pretty good." Gunter commented as the smoke cleared.

Geizela giggled, "I think you'll like the results." she pointed to the pot of flower sitting on the table.

Gunter's eyes lit up as it rested on the flowers. "Oh my, what lovely flowers you've grown Geizela!" Gunter complimented as he approached the pot and picked it up. "This will fit perfectly at his Highness' study table." Gunter added in his usual flutter-happy voice.

As he was half way through the door, Gunter didn't pass the chance to comment, "That lab suit should really be changed…it's terribly out of fashion."

* * *

**0945H**

_There was quite commotion in Blood Pledge Castle as everybody gathered in for a small meeting_.

"Oh please, would the two of you lighten up a bit." Lady Celi said in a somewhat exasperated tone. She stood up from across the table and walked towards Gwendal and Wolfram who both had an annoyed look on their faces.

"I'm sure Raven went here for a reason." she added, wrapping her lovely lithe arms around her son's necks.

Conrart smiled, Yuuri grinned, and Annisina giggled.

"C'mon you guys, let's hear what Raven's got to say. He wouldn't travel all the way here for nothing." Yuuri said, trying to break the tension in the air. "And besides, he came here alone." Yuuri added in his usual optimistic tone.

"See, even His Majesty agrees." Lady Celi chirped.

Yuuri smiled and motioned Raven to speak.

"I came here to deliver something from Lord Stoffel." Raven pulled out a letter from underneath his coat and handed it over to Yuuri.

All eyes were on Yuuri as he silently read the letter.

"Well… Stoffel is inviting **me** for dinner." he announced uneasily.

Gwendal grunted, Conrart, Annisina and Lady Celi sighed, while Wolfram stressed out, "NO-Way."

Yuuri looked at Raven apologetically, "There's your answer."

"I know this would happen." Raven replied calmly.

The huge doors of the meeting room opened wide as Gunter entered, dreamily carrying the pot of flowers in his arms.

"Why do I feel like something is about to happen?" Yozak jokingly whispered.

"That's because Gunter is in his dreamy state again." Annisina replied mischievously.

Gunter placed the pot at the center of the long table, "This should lighten the room a bit. Your frowning faces aren't a pretty sight."

"What lovely flowers! Gunter, where did you get them?" Lady Celi gazed admiringly.

"Oh, so Geizela is trying to work on potions now." Annisina replied, impressed.

"And not to mention, it smells so good too." Yuuri inhaled.

Soon almost everybody's attention was focused on the flowers, but Gunter was bent on knowing the reason for the tense air from a while ago.

"Can somebody tell me what was going on just before I entered the room?"

"…"

"Anybody care to explain?" Gunter reiterated his question, half annoyed, half desperate.

"Stoffel is inviting His Majesty to dinner." Gwendal replied flatly.

"WHHAAAAT!! NOO!! His Majesty… alone?!" Gunter started to panic.

Yuuri placed a palm over his forehead and shook his head, "Gwendal, you shouldn't have said it."

"As if you didn't know how over reactive Gunter could be." Wolfram said, a bit annoyed.

"That's precisely my point." Yuuri sighed.

* * *

** 1541H**

_It was way past afternoon and everybody went to their tasks…work which was abruptly interrupted by the small meeting they had that morning. _

_Gwendal, with his stern blue eyes, quietly sorted out the pile of papers on his desk, and of course, the occasional wrinkling he does on his forehead signaled he shouldn't be disturbed…except from the nerve-wracking presence of the dark pink- haired Lady Annisina who was tending to some matters just outside the garden, a couple of feet away from his window. _

_Not far, Lady Celi is walking with Raven to the stables. She coyly walked closer beside him, her voluptuous body swaying gracefully along with her big golden curls. Raven, being a gentleman he was, kept his gaze up front. _

_Inside one of the castle rooms, Yuuri sat patiently on a wooden bench draped with a white cloth, his arms half stretched on top, and his legs were crossed leisurely infront. Yuuri's head was turned towards the window, but from his peripheral vision, he could see how lovely his green-eyed-and-blond fiancé looked at the back of the easel, painting yet another portrait of him. _

_On the other side of the castle grounds, Conrart was busy instructing his men and the castle guards about day-to-day duties. Not far from him stood Yozak who was helping out move a batch of weaponry that came in hat morning. Yozak stopped for a while and looked over at his friend's direction, in return, Conrart looked up, his gentle brown eyes smiled back at him. In the late afternoon sun, such simple gestures hold complex meanings that only they understood._

"Now that's better." Gunter stepped back and looked around the room, nodding with approval for the reorganizing he just did with his lab books.

_He scanned the room one last time, and as his eyes passed the far right corner of the lab, he noticed a notebook lying face-up on top of a corner table. He picked it up and realized it was Geizela's potion notebook, he then closed it and placed it on top of the center table, confident that Geizela will surely come back to collect her notes._

"Aaaa-chhoooo!! Oh dear…" Gunter waved his hand gracefully over his face, brushing away the "dusty" air. When he was just about to close the door behind him, a spine-tingling sensation shot up his arms and across his back. "Why do I feel like I heard everybody sneeze as well?"

_Gunter shook of the weird feeling and left the room, unaware that the last entry on Geizela's notebook was the "Truth-Singing Potion", the one she just recently made that morning.  
_

* * *

**1610H**

_Gwendal had been sighing for the 20 minutes, annoyed at himself for being distracted and catching himself starring at the papers in front of him while his thoughts wandered off outside._

"Aaaarrrrgghh!.." Gwendal exhaled, standing up, he walked towards the huge glass window and started to sing.

_The night we met I knew, I needed you so,_

_And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go._

Annisina looked up at the late afternoon sky, closing her eyes as a soft breeze blew throughout the garden, gently sweeping her dark pink hair as she sang.

_So won't you say you love me,_

_I'll make you so proud of me._

Both their eyes met as they sang the last line, quite surprised to see each other.

_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go._

At the other side, Lady Celi watched as Raven prepared his ride back to Stoffel's castle; the two exchanging lines, Lady Celi singing the first part, while Raven answered her back.

_So won't you please, (be my, be my baby)_

_Be my little baby (my one and only baby)_

_Say you'll be my darling (be my, be my baby)_

_Be my baby now (my one and only baby)_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh._

Back inside the caste, Yuuri turned his head and looked at Wolfram, his deep black eyes starring intently at him as he sang.

_I'll make you happy baby, just wait and see,_

_For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three._

Wolfram's paintbrush almost fell, his body stiffened for a moment as he felt the weight of his fiancé's stare pressing down on him. A small smile broke down Wolfram's lips as he sang back, flashing his deep emerald eyes at Yuuri.

_Oh, since the day I saw you,_

_I have been waiting for you,_

_You know I will adore you 'till eternity._

Yuuri's eyes lit up impishly, and Wolfram willing dropped his paintbrush on the floor. Yuuri stood up and met Wolfram halfway.

Outside, Yozak stretched out his arms and folded it up behind his head, casually humming a tune; Conrart who was walking silently beside him ended up chuckling at his friend's subtle advances. Not for long Yozak gave in and sang the lyrics of the tune, Conrart gladly filled-in the second voice.

_So won't you please, (be my, be my baby)_

_Be my little baby (my one and only baby)_

_Say you'll be my darling (be my, be my baby)_

_Be my baby now (my one and only baby)_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh._

Soon the whole castle was turned into a small musical play, where each pair sang at their own stages, revealing the truth to each other…in which most of them dared not say on normal circumstances.

_So won't you please, (be my, be my baby)_

_Be my little baby (my one and only baby)_

_Say you'll be my darling (be my, be my baby)_

_Be my baby now (my one and only baby)_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh._

Gunter on the other hand poured his heart out singing inside the study room where he and Yuuri spends time together…studying about the Great Demon Kingdom. Gunter moved back and forth, his hands motioning in the air, while his long silky-soft lavender hair swayed gracefully with his every move.

_Be my, be my, be my little baby_

_My one and only baby_

_Be my, be my baby_

_My one and only baby_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh._

Gunter repeatedly sang the lines; his thoughts were all out dedicated to Yuuri. "If only His Highness could hear me…" he sulked, wiping away a tear. "Oh, your Majesty…" Gunter sighed, looking out of the window and into the horizon.

**Along one of the corridors of the castle…**

"Well, what do you know…it worked!" Geizela beamed as she placed the last check mark beside Gunter's name. She slid a small notepad at her side pocket, happy and contended with the results. "Finally, they spoke up." she smiled to herself as she walked outside towards the hallway.


End file.
